stepcityfandomcom-20200213-history
And Then Frankie Decked Him
Remi and Frankie have the ''words Frankie promised. '''Setting': Purple District Timeline: Preceeded by: Lorenzo Meets Frankie Followed by --- sief sief sief sief Oh good lord. More UGuu bffs I cannot deal Maybe if Frankie were a nice chap he could make friends too, and not just frenemies B) hey, he's giving out candy now *Remi wants candy. *Frankie has extra.... but. Water buckets. And grudge holding.. *Remi hrmphs. Remi will buy him a drink if he gets the heck over it already. *Frankie doesn't get over things on his own >B| *Remi notes that this is what the drink is for. *Frankie notes that he will ignore Remi if matters continue uninterrupted Frankie just ignores things he hates… *Remi ... Remi is actually okay with this. No talk from Frankie? SCORE. but he gets over things quickly if said things interact again… *Frankie You bought me a drink?? .... aw. no that didn’t happen… yet? Idk Frankie >BI ohright *Remi plunks a drink down in front of. BI *Frankie ........ "Well alright. Thankya." * Remi "Now stop throwing a silent tantrum." BI Remi ruins the moment. *Frankie !!! Frankie pushes the drink away. "Fuck you." *Remi "...For F's sake, Valentine." *Frankie "Fer Fs sake yerself." *Remi pushes the drink back. "Just drink it." *Frankie ignores Remi and drinks and insults. *Remi smacks Frankie upside the head, messing his hair up. "Stop being a baby." Remi ABUSES. *Frankie ... :::: Frankie flips a coin. It lands on... Tails! *Frankie jumps up. "WHAT THE FUCKS YOUR PROBLEM YOU DICK?!" He raises an arm to punch the older man. HAHAH FRANKE DON'T PUNCH OLD PEOPLE Hoss said no ok… so just threat FRANKIE DONT PUNCH REMI *Frankie BUT JAAANAA HE WAS MEAN TO ME XD *Remi "What? That gonna make you feel better?" He's not helping himself. *Frankie … : Frankie flips a coin. It lands on... Heads! *Frankie "Yes. It will." he growls. Frankie punches Remi in the gut. hahah suppose that's better than the face. baw I feel bad *Frankie doesn’t. Right now. Maybe later *Remi kind of deserves it a lot of the time, don't worry. DDDDDDD8 Frankie why why Frankie why cause irrational anger :< *Remi doubles over, bowing his head and clutching his stomach with his free hand. "Didn't think y'had it inyeah, Valentine." He either meant, The Ability To Punch or The Will To Punch Old People. Cough. Ow. *Frankie watches the old man hunch over. He'd been wrong. It hadn't made him feel better, not at all. He was still furious. "What the hell doya know, ya old bastard?!" He raises a fist again. someone stop this it makes me sad D:> I love Remi ok?? soooob aaw *Remi rests a hand on his knee takes a few breathes before he carefully straightens up again. "Well now I do, don't I." He attempts a bastardly grin tempered with a wince. He could take a punch. SISSY. *Frankie snarls at the smile. "You fuckin bastard I'll wipe that fuckin grin off yer face-" He leans all his weight in and hits Remi square in the face with a fist. *Remi takes the punch LIKE A MAN. He stumbles back and into some barstools, bringing them all crashing to the floor with him. His cane goes skidding off. Had he an ego and something to prove, would probably actually fight back. But. Welp. I WANT HIM TO STOP!! BUT BUT!! HE'S JUST ANGRY! SOOB *Remi 's face: A great stress reliever. Frankie god damnit stop that we hired cross for this NO D: D:< FRANKIE D':< *Frankie will hate himself for this later, not to worrrryyyy… though that really won’t make up for this :I nuuuu >:m *Frankie watches dispassionately as the cane skids away. But it tugs at something in him, through the blinding anger. He stoops in again to attack, but /does/ hesitate for a moment. *Remi struggles to sit up, and reaches to feel his jaw with one hand. After ascertaining that it was /probably/ not broken, he comments, slightly slurred, "well, at least I don't have a pretty mug to break." His mug was ugly. 'S all good. But he was going to feel that in the morning. He looks up just as Frankie comes at him again, and finally, /finally/ halfheartedly raises an arm to defend himself. *Frankie The self deprecating remark, combined with the cane and just, everythin- he can't deal with it. It's like he's hitting Phoenix. Frankie lowers his fist. "You fuckin bastard, get up and get the hell outa here, see?" He spits at the ground, inches from Remi. He can’t even look at him. *Remi lowers the arm and returns to fingering his jaw. His frown deepens when Frankie decides to /spit/ near him, and he doesn't bother to get up. "Jus' drink your fucking drink, Frankie." See, friendship is formed through a few good shots to the face. He eyes his cane, but it's out of his reach and he's not about to embarrass himself by crawling to retrieve it *Frankie looks at the drink the man had offered him earlier with a sinking feeling. He can't even remember why he's angry, and all that's left is a bleeding old man he'd kinda liked lying on the floor, and a gift of hooch that he can't for the life of him recall why he'd rejected. He looks at Remi, trying to remember. When the man's eyes go to the cane, Frankie move towards it, wordlessly. daaaaw "kinda liked" *'s heart is warmed* your bleeding on the ground Remi, shush >:I *Remi, as if on narrational cue, turns to the side and spits out blood. He proceeds to wipe his bloodied face on his sleeve, narrowed eyes watching as Frankie moved towards his cane. *Frankie bends down and gingerly picks up the cane. He isn't even sure what he's going to do with it… He looks at Remi again... Rather than hit the man, he lifts Remi up without a word. *Remi sticks his thumb in his mouth and tests a loose tooth. He kind of hopes a Vendy will fix that because there's no way in hell he's getting a fake tooth. That's a step away from dentures. He winces through his frown as Frankie helps him to his feet, and offers a deadpan, "Thank you." *Frankie the 'thank you' stabs into him. Yer not spossed to /thank/ someone whose just fuckin /punched/ ya dammit- How caan he even respond to that?! Frankie angrily peers at Remi, scrutinizing for any trace of mockery. "Fuck. Ok. To a Vendy." He hauls the man along towards the door without any consultation. *Remi is the worst. 8) *Remi doesn't say anything to Frankie. If the man remembers to hand his cane back to him, he'll take it and gingerly hobble along with his help. "Save the drink," he turns his head slightly to call to the tender over his shoulder. He regrets it, winces, and rubs his neck. But that drink's not goin' away, Frankie. *Frankie caries both Remi and his cane outside. "Ya shouldn'ta done nothin like that, damn you." Luckily the Vendys seemed to be fuckin everywhere. He stops in front of one, and opens the door while juggling everything. Frankie seems to remember his manners /at last/, and rather than pushing the man inside, he releases him, and gestures graciously to the machine. "There ya are, sir." He manages to keep the tone polite. aaaw "sir" oh Frankie I could just pinch your cheeks. after I slapped them <<<:I lolol *Remi doesn't appreciate being carried. He's not /that/ crippled. Puthimdown. He just snorts at Frankie's remark and makes a lopsided frown--possibly bordering on a smirk--and snorts a second time when Frankie calls him 'sir' "/Sir/." He rolls his eyes, and uncomfortably climbs into the vendy, closing the door and leaning against one of the sides with his arms crossed. *Jack just happens to be flouncing by and playing tangrams on her hpone when she bumps into someone's back. "What- oh, gosh, I'm so sorry, shoulda paid attention to where I was-- Mr. Valentine?" *Frankie whirls around still on edge, to see- ah crap. This was not a situation he wanted ta involve Miss Daily in, not at all. Honestly, he really wished /he/ wasn't involved. "Hi there, Babydoll," He greets her brightly. *Remi stares out at the both of them. >B/ *Frankie turns and stares at Remi blankly. God please don't make a scene in fronta Jackie, he prays. *Jack "What's going on? What happened?" she frowns, crossing her arms. "Some UG punks try to rough you two up or something?" *Frankie looks away from Remi, but doesn't look at Jack. He’d like to just lie. But… Jack. "No. It weren't orange, doll." *Remi offers a bloodied half-smirk at the both of them from inside the Vendy. But by some miracle, he doesn't comment. His arms remain crossed. *Frankie sighs, and without another word, he activates the Vendy *Jack frowns even deeper, her arms uncrossing. Instead, she balls them up into fists and sets them on her hips. "...Whadda you mean it wasn't orange?" She says quietly. *Remi lets Frankie explain because he is a /pro/. He'll just stand here with a stoic expression while he laughs inside. Remi also tingles. Remi 's hair whips around woooh Loreal, You're Worth It. Remi 's expression remains unchanged despite this. *Frankie looks to Remi for help for some reason. Guess he'd gotten used ta older gentlemen coverin for him. Funny how that happened so quick... He glances almost carelessly at Jack, face still blank. "Ah. I hit him. Twice. Rather not discuss it, Miss Jacqueline." *Remi would have covered for him, if Frankie hadn't been able to think of something. Remi should have cut in and covered first. Ahwell. )8 *Jack looks surprised for a moment, drawing back a bit. "You- did. What?!" The surprised takes a hard right at angry, though the look on her face probably wouldn't do so much as frighten a baby bunny. "You- of all the pinheaded things to do! How could you even... /augh/!" She sighs and shakes her head. "You oughta know better than that, Mr. Valentine." *Remi doesn't like this tingling. Is this stupid thing done yet? He blows a few strands of graying hair out of his face, and then knocks on the glass door with the back of one knuckle. "I /did/ dump water on him first." He's not even trying to help your case, sorry. "And then bought him a drink." The horror! *Frankie heart sinks when Jack recoils from him. The shame that he's been feeling since he pulled Remi off the ground finally makes it onto his face. He opens the Vendy door for Remi while the man’s words cut into him . "I told ya, Miss Jacqueline, I ain't talkin about it." He gives Remi a foreboding look. *Jack sighs heavily and presses the tips of her fingers to her forhead. "Jesus Mary an' Joseph, two mafia men fightin' like little kids; I'd expect that from those punks off in the orange district, but you're both grown men." Aw, but she can't really stay mad at Frankie when he looks like that. "...Normally, I'd be mad at you. But... you did help him to a vendy, and you do look sorry about it. You are sorry, arench'a, Mr. Valentine?" *Remi clamps a heavy hand on Frankie's shoulder and uses the man as leverage to slowly climb out of the Vendy. He snorts again, but politely refrains from pointing out that /he/ didn't throw a single punch. Once on normal ground again, he uses his cane to push the Vendy door shut behind him. Yeah Frankie, you sorry? *Remi ruffles Frankie's hair. See, friends. 8) *Frankie stares at the ground. And she had already forgiven him, how could she- and there's Remi, out and about, good as new, still not really doin anything wrong. So why was he angry again?? And his hairs ruffled. No. STILL NOT WORTH GETTIN MAD OVER, RIGHT?! Frankie sparks. He mumbles something, either an apology or a goodbye, and turn away from the two. *Jack "Hey- c'mon, hold your horses!" She calls, following after Frankie. *Remi turns quickly and makes a grab for Frankie's arm before he gets too far. Heeey. Seriously? Conversation. Get back here, Valentine. Notdoneyet. *Remi: *gets shocked, probably* )x that’s a good point ::: Frankie flips a coin for vibe shock. It lands on... Tails! Nope, all clear. *Frankie keeps walkin, still trying to keep his lid on. "'ll catchya later, yea- FUCK WHAT'RE- LET GO -" CALM. GONNA STAY CALM. He whirls and glares and /keeps his fuckin lid on/. *Jack gets one look at that glare and looks a little bit like she's just been slapped across the face. "Please don't be mad, Mister Valentine. I'm just worried about you, is all." *Remi At least Frankie's really glaring at him, and not Jack. "Come off it, Valentine. I'm bein' nice." He's honestly tryin' his damndest. Scowl. This kid is infuriating. He's about to go on to remark about throwing a tantrum in front of Ms. Daily, but manages to keep his trap shut. *Frankie Aah god alll this guilt and on top of it now /she/ looked like he'd hit her. God dammit, if he could just leave, no more bumbling bullshit on his part. But Remi's literally grabbed onto him. The asshole. He smiles brightly at Jack. "I ain't mad, sweetheart. Just need ta meet someone, can't be late." The grin stays just as bright for Remi. "You sure are, Mister. Been real swell. And I sure do appreciate it!" As friendly as his body language is, his eyes glimmer with anger when he looks at Remi's hand on his arm. "So, if ya'd be so kind as ta release me?" *Jack tugs on Remi's sleeve. "'Course we'll let you go." She says, smiling. "Gimme a call later, okay?" *Remi Hrumph. Remi gives Frankie an exaggerated roll of his eyes and releases his arm, holding his hand up with his palm out in a sign of Peace. "Sure." /Kids/. And Frankie's drink sits sad and alone on the bar counter. ): as will Frankie himself, shortly *Frankie kisses Miss Jack's hand lightly. "Course, dolly." He can see Remi's not buyin it, but is grateful that he's playing along. He nods to him with an unclear expression. "Mister d'Aubigne, it was- " eeh... "-good to see you," he chokes, going pink. *Jack goes a little pink and tips her head forwards. "Have a pleasant evening, Mister Valentine." Oh lord she needs a drink now. *Remi drops his hand to his side and shakes it out, flexing his fingers after letting Frankie go; residual bits of electricity from the leeched vibe dance off of his fingers. "You too, Valentine." As Frankie goes pink, somewhere deep inside he's /almost/ tempted to offer a sympathetic pat on the shoulder. Not that it would probably help matters. *Frankie "Goodnight. Take care." He turns abruptly from the two, and heads as quickly as possible to a Square bar where no one knows him. *Jack SIGH *Remi BI Category:RP Category:Frankie Category:Remi Category:Jack